User talk:Chiafriend12
Yes I am! Luckily the link was runescapefanfiction.wikia not runescape.fanfiction.wikia. w00t! Btw, did you make this wiki? Emosworld 07:52, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Lets make our signatures now. Emosworld 07:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I created our 2nd article, Fakes! W00t! 08:06, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Or, how about, we merge our ideas together? We will create articles on fake items like a fake Bronze Zamorak Platebody, and we also have an article titled Fakes explaning what they are. I dunno.... 09:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) 2 questions Hi there Chia =). Two questions. One, do you know how to import images from another wiki? I'd like to take the images from the http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Fakes page for our Fakes page. 2nd, do you know if we should/could copy the stuff from the adventure's tales over at RS wiki? This is all asuming that RSwiki decides to associate with us, of course. 11:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) A question Are we allowed to post other peoples stories? User:Lexmarkman we can post everything that we can imagine possible in runescape, right? --Jigo22Walkie Talkie 01:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, i asked so my thingys of future links dont disturb anyone -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 19:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) L'Amour Toujours Love Everyday, i know a little french too, but not so to start a conversation, where did you got that phrase?-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 22:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Chia!!!!! =) Hey Chia, maybe I could be a admin.... :P 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : Just wanted to let ya know. 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and am familiar with templates, parser functions, and a number of MediaWiki extensions available on Wikia. So if you need help with any of those things (or wondering what the heck they are), don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Quartz skin Logos - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . This will fill in the blank area at the top, left of the four links, with that image. Remember, even if you change your preferences to use the Monobook skin, all non-logged-in users, as well as all new users by default see the quartz smoke skin instead of the monobook skin. * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people maybe on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. -PanSola 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 10:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I have a question Can i use other peoples images on my signature?Please respond on my talk page.--nick_advent Making sysops. I think it's , I'm not sure, but I read it somewhere, hopefully it works out. 10:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :No problem. Emos Talk to me 01:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) On I'm about to go on RS. Emosworld 01:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm on all RuneScape wikis. Emosworld 01:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll join! Emos Talk to me 05:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RfA Can you please vote for my RfA here. Thanks. 05:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Battle of Asgarnia Im confused. Will this battle be role-played out in actual RS, or will we just write it out here on this wiki, like writing a role play on the forums? Arnie 13:04, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :i want to join, thanks for the invitation-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Reply to Evil dude: It's a text role-play. I don't plan on a battle out in RuneScape. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Officer Thanks for the invite. I'd like to be an officer of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Also, when does the battle start? Earthere 15:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :You can be a White Knight (equal to 1st Lieutenant on U.S. army). The battle starts whenever someone signs up to attack Asgarnia. Don't expect an in-game battle. It's all role-played on the Wiki. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) The Asgarnia Battle Thing Is it members only?I'm a non-mem and where is it?And also if i do participate,i wont be on my main.--Nick_advent18:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :It's a text-based Wiki role-play. No in-game battle for mutliple reasons: #Asgarnia isn't PvP #It'd be, like, 6 guys in a battle. That'd be both short, and plotless. #I'm chicken to PvP people when not in a mini-game. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am going to join this battle, but this time as an attacker. I will post here the name of the army i will create to attack Falador when i think of a name. Arnie 15:04, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Wait, i have one; the Legion of Skaroth. Please reply to say if this army can attack Asgarnia. Arnie 15:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :1,000 members? Pwnage. :) <1,000 members? Sure. :)> 23:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for neutralling me on my RfA! 21:43, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sweetness Thanks for using my logo. =D Earthere 21:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Station That sounds fine. Earthere 21:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Admin Powers to add admin powers you go to the page and follow the instructions, as simple as that.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I already told him that. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lvl 4 Treasure trail rewards Sure, I'll do it now. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Elmo The guy off Sesame Street. And, I also named him Elmo because lots of people confuse my username with Elmosworld. 20:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Fixed Im sorry, i wasn't aware of that rule. I have changed the post, so none of your characters are in it, but dwarves instead. At the end of the post, it says the dwarf is about to warn the marine corps. I would like it if you made the dwarf say that the Slitheen monster is about to unleash its doomsday device, and your characters have to stop it. Arnie 21:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Marine corps Since i am not allowed to use your characters, can i make up my own Asgarnian marine corps private? This private would be killed, trying to save the world. Arnie 11:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) It was a coincidence, i have nothing against Tarikochi. Arnie 08:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Can i join? Can i join the battle of Asgarnia to defend?-- World 38!!! 20:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Continuing that message.....Yes, ok i'll be in the marine corps World 38!!! 20:50, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Or no i wanna make my own!--World 38!!!18:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ummmm sorry for posting so much on this same paot.....But for jojning the BoA do i just put my name in defenders of asgarnia if i want to defend and post the name of my orginization? TYVM --World 38!!!01:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The (wowican'tevenspellthenameofmyownroleplayingclanthatisattackingasgarnia) Order You're not pushy at all! I've changed my forces to 600 65+ clan members, is that OK? And i'll PM you next time I use 'MW or the 'AMC. Ugozima 11:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I have an idea, but it might not work. How about some of the Shmmwhatevers break off and defend Asgarnia? It's ok by me, if you want to do it i'll create it in a jiffy. Ugozima 15:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :: Ok. 20:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::In Chappie 27 (by none other than me), the leader of the breakoff group, Fdpth, rescues McWhite and his soldier, ok? 00:17, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Next time I'll give more than a two-seconds notice. And the screaming marine is the jailed one (Telen. Couldn't resist naming him). You could just have McWhite and Telen visit King Roald, and then explain everything, you know. 00:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about the late notice. In Chappie 33, Fdpth grows magic trees to protect Fally, and 'McW teles in and criticizes them. Pretty dull chappie... 20:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::In Chappie 39, all i'm telling you is that I use McWhite. I don't wanna reveal anything else! It's so dramatic! 11:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok. 19:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:55, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Help! I know how yo put in external images, but how do I scale them down? For example: http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif comes up as http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif(too big for your talk page, don't want to clutter it...). But I want it smaller so it can go on mah siggah. Help??? 17:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Thnx. OMGOMG!11!!!73315p34k3r!!!!!111!!!one1! 10:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What can I add here? I just realized this wiki existed, and I definitely wanna join! What kind of stuff can I add to the wiki? Made-up quests? Made-up items? Whatever I want? I have a notebook full of RS ideas ^^. Cashman286 talk 17:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Teh future After a little bit, I'm gonna nominate myself for adminship. When should that "little bit" of time be. How many edits should I have? 17:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Just more goodies to do ^_^. I love this wiki :P. 20:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) t3h 1090n3$$ Thanks for supporting my logo; could you please upload it? I have no idea how, and I don't want you posting the way to change the logo on my talk page for everyone to see... 21:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I was showing a horse in the bottom right, and I was showing what players begged for, and what they actually got (Dragon platebody=spinning plate, hore=toy horsey...)... 23:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Awbunker Url: http://www.awbunker.com Cashman286 talk 19:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) RfA It's Nov 1st!!! 05:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :) You don't have to. Thanks! 06:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I am? Cool! Emos Talk to me 07:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Youtube I was just testing if the embedding code provided on YouTube worked on the wiki. Thanks for showing anyway! 06:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi Chia. Still on Neocrap? I mean Neo''pets''. Soz. Havn't been on it for ages. RuneScape - Staff of Power Dear , You are invited to this wiki's third role-play story! And no, I'm not copying anyone with a battle. Instead, this one is about a group stationed in Burthorpe that is traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. 2) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, evil dude's RfA hey chia, could you please add the voting of evil dude's RfA to the Site notice, its protected so i can't do it alone, Pl0x 23:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok, Thanks 01:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logo Darthtyler retired his logo, there is only one now!!Yay!!!-- 00:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Base Article On friday i had the idea of making a base article for new users to follow, i made it as i thought it was ok, but i would like you to have a look at it and improve it, i think it will be a great guide for new users, specially if we can get our good editors to improve it more and more, the article is found in RuneScape Fan Fiction:Base Article. Thanks for your collaboration! 20:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure. I'll be on vacationn from now till the end of December.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 22:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, i uploaded the Favicon, but it doesn't seems to appear, but it's a beggining, if someone more experienced could fix it... 18:23, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Emote:Masturbate Can I create a page titled Emote:Masturbate? Thanks, 21:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Eh, there's no slang I know of Masturbate. I won't create it then. 04:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :How about "Emote:Touching Down Below"? 07:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Emos Talk to me 00:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey Chia. I just flew in from the rs wiki can wanted to get you opion on my first "fake" pic. Cheese13562 Ps-If u want to reply ull have to make my talk page lol :Srry about name typo =-P ::Well i got it on nominee list (however u spell it) Thnx! The Coal Rocks Hello Chiafriend12, I'm a new user called Fegaxeyl. I've just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:32, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Sitenotice and a new Role-play Chia, could you please actualize the Sitenotice? the RfA has ended, also, Can I reserve a place for a new Role-play? I have been thinking on it and decided what it would be about, if you want more details, ask me on my talk page. 15:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, i was waiting for one to finish, and the Staff of Power ended (You may want to edit the site notice again...), so i thinked on putting it now 21:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Mistaken block I apologize for the inconvenience -- we were chasing down an aggressive cross-wiki vandal and blocked an IP which caught many innocent users. It should be fixed now; if you are still seeing the block message try refreshing your pages or restarting your browser. Again, I'm very sorry for the mistake. — Catherine (talk) 00:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Wooo, New Role-Play Hi Chia, how is the movie making?, remember the Role-Play im doing? well i will open it when i get at least two people from both sides, would you like to join? remember it's at RuneScape - Regicide 16:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, No Problem, i'm glad to see you're back 16:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Grammar & Spelling Some users grammar & spelling concerns me at the moment. I won't name anybody. Should we have a crackdown on pages with really bad grammar and spelling? Thanks, 07:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Putting the "Fun" in "Fun Fiction" Chia, I've been looking round several others wikis, but one of the best ones is the Halo Fanon wiki. Here, they have text based adventures, which I think would be a great addition to this wiki. Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea how to get them on this wiki. If you think it is a good idea, perhaps one of us could run a poll, and if loads of people want these text-based adventures, you could program them in. By the way, thanks for adding to the Coal Rocks while I was on holiday. --Fegaxeyl 10:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The Coal Rocks reference Sure, knock yourself out! --Fegaxeyl 07:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) New Role Play Am i allowed to start a new role-play? I think Regicide is about to come to a close, and Bank Heist is near enough. I was thinking along the lines of "Souls of the Damned" as the title. Arnie 10:54, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Categorise Hey Chia, Could you (or anyone) please tell me how to create categories and sub-categories. I would really like to know so I can organise my articles better. I'd be grateful. --Fegaxeyl 10:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Wrong userpage You put the Image:Ancient Mage Top.PNG nomination on the my userpage. However, I didn't make the file. The real owner of the file is User:Cheese13562, so please repost your nomination to him! -- ChelseaFan528 13:34, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Time for action Chia, Nice use of the Coal Rocks in that King Byolno Adsrongi article... but the info box says he was born in 171 and the main text says he was born in 140! What the?! Perhaps you should sort it out. PS: Thanks for the support about the main page idea. --Fegaxeyl 08:55, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Chaifriend12, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! Assassination Can I say that The Assassin killed King Byolni Adsrongi? Wilderness Wars Chia, Can I do some work on the Wilderness Wars series? You must admit there are a lot of red links. By the way, how do you make those boxes with all the pages (like the Wilderness Wars box or Jigo22's King's Order box)? --Fegaxeyl 17:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Rule play Chia, You may have noticed an article called "The War Of Nagili," by Stevenyean. It's a role play. Now, I'm sure you'll agree with me that although it may have potential, it should really be removed, because as you said to someone else (I think it was The Evil Dude) we don't want loads of abandoned role-plays. Solution? Rules for Role Plays! Not as in individual rules, but regarding a role play's creation. Personally, I think that a new role-play should only be created when all three current sysops have agreed. This way, people are more likely to notice it and join in. Also, a role-play should be created when there is only one or two role-plays currently active, and one or both are nearly finishing. Do you like my idea? I'm not trying to attack anybody, but I think these rules would come in useful... --Fegaxeyl 16:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Disturbing material Chia, There's been a new article created and to be frank it sickens me. I haven't even visited it and yet it makes me feel like I want to puke. In fact, it sickens me so much that our great wiki could have such content I'm only going to hint it's title - BEST (female homosexual) (sexual occurence) videos. I don't know who made it, but I do know that there is no room on our wiki for such disgusting material. I think you should get over there and delete it ASAP. It's breaking loads of rules - and hints at pornography, which is extremely anti-rules. So let's get it off our wiki and if it is a new user who dared put such horrid content on here, ban 'em. I think you'll agree with me. Few things: if you post a response, please don't use the title of the page (my talk page has enough references already). Also, please post the name of the user who created the article to me, because I would like to know who made the article. --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Has the page been deleted yet? --Fegaxeyl 08:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Competition Chia, I've had an idea for a fun activity for our community - I need to check with you if it's ok. What happens is: Everyone is invited to create an article about an imaginary naval force (e.g. Bob's pirate fleet, Misthalin Navy etc.) and at the end of a certain period (like two weeks or a month) either the sysops or me judge the articles and choose the winner. It would be based on: *Content (the longer and more detailed the better) *Grammar and spelling (f3wr mrks 1f u wr1t l1k th1s) *Canonicity (Bob's pirate fleet had nukes in the first year of the third age! = zero marks) *Presentation (Paragraphing and well set-out titles means top scores!) Of course, there are a few things I still need to work on - the prize, for instance, and whether there'll be one winner and runners-up or 1st, 2nd and 3rd prizes. Anway, do you think this is a good idea, and if so, could I make it? And, by the way, how on Earth do you make signatures?! --Fegaxeyl 10:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Chia, :Glad you agree it's a good idea. But we need to do some plannig first. Most importantly, we need a name. I can only think of crumby, naff names like "Fight of the Fleets" or "A Cool Competition" and so on. Very bad. So can you think of a good name (or better still, make a list and I can pick the best). Next, we need to choose who will judge the competition, and what the prize will be. I think I should judge, because everyone else will want to add an article. The prize could be something like a laurette made on paintshop pro with the winner's name. This would have to be someone else - for some reason I can't upload pictures. Of course, we also need to choose whether we'll have one winner and some runners up or three winners. Then, we need to choose and opening date and a closing date - say, the start of February to the start of March? Or earlier? You decide. Lastly, we need to get it up onto the top bar thingy (where it says the role plays and please vote for this and that here and there).] :I also would like to know how to make colours change and text fonts change, as well as how to align texts. I know Jigo22 showed me how to change colours, but if you understand I'd prefer to have an example that I can copy from the "editing" part and modify from there. :Thanks! :--Fegaxeyl 10:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Chia, ::Great list! And the winning name is... LEADERS OF THE SEA! ::I think it's got a nice ring to it. I'll start a new article to advertise it tomorrow. Oh, and although you said it would be better if I did most of the planning, I do think you should say when it should start and end. ::Thanks! ::--Fegaxeyl 17:23, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Chia, :::Thanks for the timing, but I think only I should do the judging so no-one gets preferential treatment and that there is no arguing about who should win. But thanks for the idea, anyway. :::--Fegaxeyl 15:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Chia, ::::I think now would be a good time to put the competition on the head bar. ::::--Fegaxeyl 15:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) #rsffwiki Hey Chia, what's the posibility of getting our own IRC channel? 03:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Seems ok, can we get a link to #rswiki from here?, on other things, how do we change the thing that appears in the title bar that says "a Wikia wiki"? well, i think that's all, thanks! 16:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Tesfan and Skill told me, it's Sysop only, you can go to MediaWiki: Pagetitle. ::P.D.: What's that "$1" for? :: 01:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Kirops and the Marine Corps In my articles, the Shadow Fleet and the Raid of Sarim, I have said a squad 10 Marine corps fought the Kirops, but lost (with no casualties). In this skirmish, the Marines are hung by the underwear and given wedgies by the Kirops. Is that ok? Just wondering, cuz i wouldn't wanna offend you because i used your characters without asking first. Arnie 15:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Ancient mage Im ok with ancient mage nomination cheese13562 O and cant you only vote for one image? Your down supporting both images :Still, thnx alot It's all over! Chia, Leaders of the Sea is closing (boo hoo!) so please put up a message on the head thingy that anything added to an article after 00:00 UTC Saturday 2nd Feb will cause the article to be disqualified! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself with the disqualification. In any case, could you please do the top bar thingy? --Fegaxeyl 19:51, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Erm... it says that Leaders of the Sea is not nearing it's closure. Typo! --Fegaxeyl 20:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::I've rescheduled the award ceremony because I'm too busy at the moment. Could you please point out that the awards will be out on the 9th in the top bar? --Fegaxeyl 18:44, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Main page Please unprotect the main page. Central Wikia's policy states that it's best not to protect main pages "for making collaboration easier" (or something along that line). Anyways, I'm requesting this so I could lighten the background so that the links stand out (blue on blue... my eyes hurt). Abcxyzzzz 18:04, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Awards Hi! As you know, the awards were supposed to be out yesterday but I was to busy doing something else, so the awards will be given out today. Are you ready to put the winner of Leaders of the Sea on the front page? If so, could you please include: *The name of the article *The name of the winner *A link to both the name and winner *A mention of who came 2nd and 3rd If you'd be so kind. And, one last thing - when all the awards have been given out, would you please Archive the page? --Fegaxeyl 07:36, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, here is what you earned: : : :You may want to put them in your user page. 15:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Remember that you need to put the top 3 articles and their creators on the front page! --Fegaxeyl 08:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking the congratulations bar could run from one side of the page to the other, in between (say) the wiki information and the ____ of the months. But, if this is too difficult, a congratulations on the top bar thingy would do. --Fegaxeyl 10:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hack Chia, ToaBionicle has been hacked. Is there anyway to stop him? By the way, I wont put down who wrote this in case the hacker targets me. :Ok, I didn't know he'd been hacked - I just thought that it was unusual for him to put down an article under my property and change the message on his userpage to "This guy's insane!". His last message to me tells me that my beliefs were wrong, just guesses. So, if you're reading this ToaBionicle, sorry! --Fegaxeyl 08:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:53, 10 February 2008 (UTC) What if...? Chia, I've just created a new article called What if...?. What's special about it? It's an alternative history, in which Zamorak won the God Wars and you can put down all the stuff that happens because of that (i.e. people, places and so on). There are just a few rules you need to check on the page, but otherwise you are free to write whatever you like. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 12:48, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Founder survey Greetings! I'm trying to do a survey on founders of new gaming wikis. It would be great if you can take the time and answer the following questions (only need to click on the options unless you have additional info you want to type in). And please ping me on my talk page after you have filled it out. Thanks! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 12:54, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Question 1 When was your wiki created? less than a week ago less than a month ago less than 2 months ago more than 2 months ago Question 2 How quickly after your request did you receive a notice that your wiki was created? Within a few hours Within 24 hours Within a few days Within a week Longer than a week Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 3 How often do you interact with Wikia staff or helpers? Daily Often Rarely Never Question 4 How would you describe your interaction with Wikia Staff and/or Helpers? Very Positive Somewhat Positive Neutral Somewhat Negative Very Negative No Interaction Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 5 How much time per week on avg do you spend on your wiki? Less than an hour 1-5 hours 5-10 hours more than 10 hours Question 6 How many people other than you are editing this wiki on a regular basis 1 2-3 3-5 6 or more Question 7 What was the first thing you did when you visited your new wiki? Check out the tutorial/help pages Create your user page Edit the Main Page Create a new article Upload logo/other images Customize the skin Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 8 Have you edited your main page? Yes No Question 9 Have you uploaded a logo yet? Yes No - don't know how to upload logo No - need help making the logo image No - haven't worried about it Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 10 Have you ever interacted with a template on Wikia? Yes No Not sure Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 11 How familiar are you with wiki mark up? I know most/all of the templates and parser function syntax I know some template and parser function syntax I know basic table and/or CSS formatting I know very basic wiki markup I don't know what your talking about... I just type English in the box Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 12 Have you started or been an admin on another wiki before? Yes No Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 13 Are you female or male? Female Male Do not wish to disclose Question 14 How old are you? 18 or under 19-24 25-35 36-45 46 or over Do not wish to disclose 70.145.234.78 User I.P. 70.145.234.78 was seen yesterday changing the names on the property templates of several pages. Can you block him please? An idea for a role play... It was recommended I ask you about how I would go starting a roleplay, because I'd like to start one if that's okay. It would be a two-parter entitled "Voyages to the Edge of the World" and would feature journeys into the unkown lands. *Part 1 - South / West: A journey to the far south of the Kharidian Desert and to the far western elf lands, covered in dense tropical forests. *Part 2 - North / East: Journeys to the bleek northern polar landscapes home to strange cults and the oldest and most powerful knowledge in the world, as well as a journey to the Eastern Lands in a voyage of discovery into the strange and surreal islands there. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 19:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Wha-? Chia, Why did you just send me a message about some hacker/spammer? I think you had the wrong adress. Fegaxeyl 19:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) It's up and running I've created the role-play, the link to it is here. Mr. Garrison 22:09, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Recruitment drive Chia, Been thinking about the wiki, and had two ideas: #Do we really need to be partners with the Call of Duty Fanfic wiki? Cause, y'know, we've got 700-and-something articles whilst they have 4. #Is there any way to do a recruitment drive on the main RS wiki? I can see we used to have loads of users from over there, but now most of them have quit. Is there any way to sort of advertise this wiki over there or any method at all to get some of the users from that wiki over here, new or old? Please reply if you have anything to say on the matter. --Fegaxeyl 16:18, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the response, this is what I think we should do: :#I'll do the thread about the Call of Duty wiki, but you'll need to show me what to do. :#You can make the thread on the main RS wiki, and I'll help out where I can. I'm not being lazy, but I just need the support - I'm still new to wikis, as I've only been adding for roughly 3 months now. :Again, please respond if you have any comments. --Fegaxeyl 20:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) VttEotW Hi, in the role play I saw your characters were in search of valuable ore, and I wondered if you would be interested in contributing a chapter as I have just had my characters arrive on an island rich with ore, so I thought they could meet up and somehow collaberate as my characters have just had their boat destroyed. Mr. Garrison 10:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Great! As all the characters are a bit spread out from each other I was thinking an affiliation would start to make things interesting. Mr. Garrison 11:04, 1 March 2008 (UTC) They did go to the far south-west (past Oo'glog) to a strange forest covered land and an incredibly hot tropical region but in Chapter 14 they are given a teleporter from a dying gnome and all three are tele'd to the rock island somewhere in the far north (I was thinking of adding some polar related stuff in). Mr. Garrison 12:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 48-pounder guns on a wooden ship?! The recoil would tear it apart! --Fegaxeyl 14:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) You seem to be good at making RPs... I was wondering if you could give a beginner some tips on making an RP, because I'm thinking of making an Entrana-Asgarnia battle. --20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 15:49, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I made it, but I only forgot to put the and , and yes, it is... Asgarnia + Misthalin = Asthalin Best wishes, --20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 22:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Entrana-Asthalin War Dear Chiafriend12, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karmaja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 19:55, 2 March 2008 (UTC) A question May I write a chapter using your characters, I'll keep them in character as I wanted to get them to affiliate and perhaps have your crew try to overpower my crew (or something like that). If you want to write the chapter yourself I don't mind, it's just I've left mine on a cliffhanger where both meet up, so I'm kinda stuck... Mr. Garrison 21:10, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks I cannot thank you enough. I will use these powers wisely. Redirects Do you know how to undo redirects and restore them? I did it once, but i can't remember. Arnie 16:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I sorry, that didn't help much, but i will give you an example of what i meant earlier; I made an article called Hello. Then there was a link called Hi, so I redirected Hi to Hello. But sometime later, i realized i could make a seperate article called Hi, but can't because its a redirect to Hello. How do i undo the redirecting of Hi to Hello? Arnie 16:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much, the answer was staring at me right in the face lol. Arnie 16:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Just reading the collab project forum page, just wondering when can we start writing for the complination? BTW i couldnt be bothered to log in again, sorry for editing on an IP. 212.32.113.103 19:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Spam Chia, Please delete the article entitled "Enchant Dragon" as it is purely nonsense and very rude. --Fegaxeyl 07:15, 8 March 2008 (UTC) New series? Chia, Yesterday I was looking at your YouTube account and it says you like Band of Brothers. I LOVE Band of Brothers, and now that I think about it, perhaps we can find a way to adapt it to your Golathia stuff. So here's what I have in mind: *You draw up a list of characters equivalent to those in BoB (i.e. Major so-and-so = Major Winters etc.) *You give me a list of stories for different episodes (whether they're new or direct parallels of those in BoB I don't care) *You give me a little background information into the Golathia stuff and some backgrounds for characters *I write out the stories for you (and you join in if you want to)! Does that sound ok? Contact me! --Fegaxeyl 08:26, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Continuity About that continuity policy you made, I think mine, yours, Fegaxeyls, ToaBionicles and Mr Garrisons' fanons all happen in the same universe, as we are the main writers of role plays and story serials. And you can see proof of that in the Timeline as well. Arnie 10:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Can I point out please (just to avoid any kind of confusion) that Morytania runs in a separate timeline, thanks. Mr. Garrison 14:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) VttEotW May I write a chapter where both my characters and your characters "affiliate", only later to find out that your navy has captured my characters? Mr. Garrison 14:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Copying Chia, Can you issue something about competitions not copying my format right down to the bone? Both the competitions that have been created so far are complete copies of Leaders of the Sea, almost word for word. Isn't this in breach of the Identical Fiction Policy or somethingorother? Anyway, please ensure that people start to create their own format for their own competitions. --Fegaxeyl 20:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Beastiary Chiafriend12, your article Maiihn has won third place and Most humourous and Most Sentient awards in GB! Your certificate will be given later, and you will be featured on the mian page sometime later. Arnie 12:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RS Big Brother? Chia, Here's a totally random and possibly cool idea. I'm sure you've heard of (or seen) the TV series Big Brother. I haven't, but I understand the premise. Anyway, the idea is: each of us users submit one or two characters into a Big Brother house. We run it like a sort of ongoing role play, and every week we hold a vote (using a poll) to see who we will evict from the house. Of course, the idea might or might not come into fruition, and besides, weren't you going to work on the Golathia stuff so I could write the TV series? In any case, have a think about it, and message me. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 17:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :No, I'm talking about the TV series. Here's some info. Now you mention the book, it's coincidental that I'm reading it right now! Anyway, please consider. --Fegaxeyl 20:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Permission Chia, Can I say that Doarle was briefly enlisted in the Asgarnian Marine Corps? --Fegaxeyl 07:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Public Domain tag I put that tag to my images beacause the game, NoX, is no longer supported by Westwood (The company that created it, that was bought by Electronic Arts, which considers this game forgotten). I may had, however, misunderstood the tag, so I may remove it. 02:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) New series info Chia, If our "RS Band of Brothers" project is going to work, please provide the following things for me: *Characters *Locations/plots *A cast (optional) *Which side is the good side (Ardougne or Golathia etc.) *A title! Right now I'm working on the opening sequence, making a detailed Ardougne on Empire Earth 2 (but that doesn't mean all the screenshots will be in Empire Earth format). I'm setting it to the Band of Brothers main theme. Hopefully it'll be finished by the end of the day - but I must have that info first. --Fegaxeyl 09:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Could you... Could you please put a note on the site notices informing people who wish to write a story for Morytania's second volume to contact me. Thanks. Mr. Garrison 21:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC) New(ish) wiki Chia, This isn't related to the wiki, but don't you have Empire Earth? If so, how would you like to help out with the Empire Earth wiki that's been created. It's got barely anything, but hopefully working together we can improve it. The link is here. Tell me what you think! --Fegaxeyl 08:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) "Abuse of power" Chia, If I were considering a RFA (which I am not) what would "abuse of power" be? Deleting random articles? Banning random users? Deleting my own articles to make my category more "clean"? --Fegaxeyl 13:01, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Wikis OK this is ridiculous... I'm such a failure and you are so good at this wiki stuff :( Look at your talk page. The only person on my talk page on my wiki is a wikia helper. How did you make this wiki so successful. By the way my wiki is The Frugooscape Wiki In case you or anyone else cares...--Kade wikis 01:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I see I've got to try that...--Kade wikis 01:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Quick questions 1) How do I create a "go to" RPG like battle against an evil warrior? 2) Does RSFFW have a clan chat on rs? -Morgoth Bauglir CoD wiki link Chia, I think the results of the main page poll are conclusive enough to say that we no longer need - or want - to be partners with CoD wiki. By the way, could you please put the IoM and AoM back on the SiteNotice? --Fegaxeyl 09:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Tips Hi, I just wanted to ask you a question because I made a wiki. How do you make that notice at the top of the page? The one that says 1. If you are interested in writing an episode of Two Worlds, please contact Fegaxeyl. 2. If you are also interested in writing horror stories for Morytania, contact Mr Garrison for more details. 3. Please elist for the Power To The Clans competition. By the Way, "elist" should be enlist. The wiki is at discoverychannel.wikia.com Thanks again, 25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... :How do I upload the image for the logo? 25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... Continuity As there is much fanfic about now, we cannot tell what universes they fit in, so I have had an idea: Runiverse. All linked fan fictions on this wiki that link with another are part of the Runiverse, and then on any relevant pages, Category:Runiverse would be added to show that these all fit in together. Your thoughts? Mr. Garrison 23:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) The Runiverse is the continuity/universe/timeline the roleplays, TF and TW all feature in, as well as any related character. It would give guidelines to help others follow continuity and read up on established events in this continuity. Mr. Garrison 23:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Yugioh I used to collect yeas ago, but that was when everybody else did. I stopped the following month. I don't have them any more, probably lost. Arnie 09:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Im way ahead of you there, you posted the link when I looked at the actual page. Arnie 09:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Golden age of RuneScape Chia, Here is the link you requested earlier: Click me! It's barely going anywhere, right now, so contributions are more than welcome. --Fegaxeyl 07:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) RS BoB Chia, I think the BoB for RuneScape is coming along fairly well. I've got a few titles, and I'm reading the original book by Stephen E. Ambrose so I can put in other things too. Titles: *The Hero Company *The Many Warriors *Company of Conquerors *Warriors in Arms Tell me what you think is the best one, and if you have any suggestions, tell me! By the way, could you fill in the rest of the names, please? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 17:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the new info. Would you like a preview from the second episode? By the way, I've established some background information: *This is a sixth age roughly equivalent to the renaissance period, so there's gunpowder, and the first hints of hot air balloons (although in RuneScape hot air balloons and zeppelins are very common). *The island is called Derelich. *The islanders use late fifth age technolgy - they smash runes into tiny particles called Chaos Dust or K-S-Dust and mix them together to allow them to store them in grenades, or use them as shells (although magic and other combat forms remains). *The island won't be directly north of Ardougne, instead, it'll be north-west of Isdafar. :Is that okay? Again, tell me if you want the preview. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 08:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Yugioh I have added a new booster pack section, which covers characters and stuff from role-plays and story serials (aka Time Fractures). I have also made some other cards for the standard RSFFW ones, which are very serious *cough*. Arnie 20:42, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Duel Arena idea! I have an idea, I want to start it but I just want to run it by you first. A Fiction Battle in Duel Arena style, sort of roleplay. I'll or someone else will if you wish will create a page called the Duel Arena and add some rules and in the discussion people can challenge eachother, everyone has their own duel arena name like mine might be Piwarridas and yours mine be ChiaDuel etc. A few people, maybe 10, mainly active members such as you, The Evil dude, ToaBonicle etc. can be Arena Masters. So if two people arrange a battle through their own talk pages or the discussion page, like someone can advertise saying "I want a challenge, reply please if you're interested," Or they can challenge someone directly, go on their talkpage and say "I challenge you to a Duel Fight," and they can accept or reject it. Then they arrange it with an Arena Master, they both have same weapons/armour and use it to the best, for this example they each have a yew bow, ten mithril arrows, 20hp and full green dragonhide. So the first one will create a paragraph section on the Duel Arena page then add onto it, this example will follow a couple people with Duel Arena names Warrior and Warrior2. Here is what the first person may say: Warrior grabs his yew bow and attempts to use it to hit Warrior2 on the head, while distracting him with a threatening mithril arrow in his other hand. The Arena Master put in charge of this duel will say something like: Warrior is successful but does not hit hard enough and hits 1 damage/Warrior misses completely and Warrior2 takes the chance to lash out at Warrior and hits 2 damage/etc. Then the next person will do their move and the Arena Master will decide if they are successful etc. Mainly their successfulness depends on creativity etc. like just an ordinary punch would be expected by the enemy and would be unsuccessful but like in the example here, they use their bow for not it's normal use, while creatively using it's arrows too, probably being successful. It goes on until one is at 0hp, the Arena Masters must be fair to both sides and be a respectful member of the wiki. If you win a battle the Arena Master records that you win a point and there can be a high scores table! What do you think of my idea? You have been invited To be a Arena Master :) If you accept please add your name to the page; Duel Arena in the Arena Masters section Duels is where the battles are done. --Pidodas 10:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Editing Help I need help on Yugioh Editting. 1. How do you Save the card your editing?(the usual, putting it onto the folder/etc) 2. How do you reduce it to 135 Pixels? Thanks, ~NinjaDeath~ P.S.: In case if you never heard of me, I'm the brother of Stevenyean, & I create really nice Images(Look at my Catagory) NinjaDeath 01:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Forum Link Chia, Yeah, you understood it correctly. One of the driving forces behind this is - for me - access to the suggestions forums or buying stuff, as we have our own story "forum" here. Still, we need to check if it's okay. By the way, what do you think of the page for Warriors in Arms? --Fegaxeyl 12:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Empire Earth wiki Chia, I told you before, but I'm not sure if you saw the message. Anyway, there is an Empire Earth wiki that needs a bit of work, and if I'm right from one of the pictures you uploaded you have Empire Earth - correct? If so, and you want to contribute, here's the link to the wiki: http://empireearth.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 07:26, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Invitation Hi Chia, I would like to invite you to write in my latest series: Gielinor. The series is designed so people can write their own original fiction which is part of one series without various abandoned and unused serials being created and left. The great thing about this, is that each series is made up of a number of standalone episodes which all link up in the finale, following the story arc which should be seeded throughout: an economic crisis throughout Gielinor. People can invite as many new and interesting characters that they want as long as it fits into continuity and the timeline, so no big machine guns or grenades. Individual story arcs can be about anything: a big battle, long lost families, exploring islands filled with poisonous beasts - anything that fits in with the simple rule scheme designed to make things fun for everyone. Get in touch if you're interested! Episode One is already up: He Who Slays Dragons. *Mr. Garrison 18:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Chia, could you change the site notice from Morytania to Gielinor please? Mr. Garrison 14:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Mr. Garrison 00:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) UKT Chia, I was wondering about your article on the UKT, and the Karamja-Asgarnia War. I think that a place such as the island of Karamja would not go long without another conflict, so, with your permission to use some elements of the UKT, I would like to create a Karamjan Civil War article. The idea is that the Asgarnians are still fed up with the Karamjans over the war, so they cause a rebellion and set up a temporary government in Musa, Brimhaven, and the Ship Yard under the name the Karamjan Republic of the Upper Continent. However, the KRotUC is taken over by the Karamjans (not the UKT, though) and they oust the Asgarnians. Then, conflict arises between the UKT and the KRotUC. What do you think? Message me asap! 13:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I'm gonna go ahead in creating the page. It's a joint page, so both you and me can edit it. I'll also give you joint credit on the map of the conflict (Image:KCW.PNG). Here it is: Karamjan Civil War. By the way, I've already planned out the battles and time and amount of deaths. Fortunately, the UKT wins. However, the 19 battles are not written. Now, I don't think that we should have 19 different articles on each one, just have them be part of the main article. I'll msg you when I've finsihed the main body, and then we can start the individual battles. 22:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::The war was only 18 days long. (Ire of Phyrrys 23rd to Novtumber 1st, 168) There were 4 combatants (UKT, KRotUC, Asgarnia and TzHaar). Do you want UKT and KRotUC to fuse into just plain old Karamja? That would be neat. 22:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::The Asgarnians are only involved because they set up the KRotUC, and after 3 days, the natives took over. They only fight in 2 battles. The only reason TzHaar are involved is because KRotUC tries to invade them. And, I'll go back to UKT annexing KRotUC. 22:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The page is up. Since you are more obsessed with war than me, you can do the nitty-gritty of the battles if you want to. Just make sure they match up with this map: Thanks! 23:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) How odd (no pun intended) i was browsing the rs wiki when i came upon your hobble page... quite, err... informative... i was somewhat suprised to learn that you were not odd (from lyoko) for some reason i was convinced that you were. :This: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chiafriend12/Hobbies Cheese13562 03:35, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Hey chia... So as you can see this is the only webstie related to runescape I can access from school. My school network blocked rs wiki =(. Its strange tho...They blocked rs wiki but they didnt block any other wikis like grand teft wiki or metarl gear wiki etc. Aww well, at least I can access from my house. Bye then =D 15:03, 1 May 2008 (UTC)